<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Desire by sauza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732656">Burning Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza'>sauza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyū!! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Branding, Burnplay, Cheating, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ukai Keishin, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a relationship is broken, an affair will blossom. Your fiance is anything but your dream man, tied down to him due to your parents' wishes. Though, it proves to be difficult to be faithful when the fake blonde that owns the cute store by Karasuno High School. What started as brainless flirting became sneaking around together, then secret dates... he makes you do things you would have never thought to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ukai Keishin &amp; Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyū!! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Ukai Keishin x F!Reader<br/>- Smut<br/>- Affair (Cheating w/ Ukai)<br/>- SDaddy Kink, Branding (w/ cigarettes), Dirty Talk, Possessive Behavior, Jealousy...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"K-Keishin," His name falls from your lips for the tenth time that afternoon, your body sandwiched against the appliance shelf with a head buried between your thighs, "I'm... so close!" The large, calloused hands keeping your thighs in place on his shoulders sneak up to push your skirt higher, his tongue massaging your sensitive bud as he works two fingers deeper into your cunt, "There~!" </p><p>Your lover works his fingers faster, his tongue briefly leaving your swollen and used cunt so he can drill them inside of you, "That's it, baby girl, there we go... cum for me, you can do it." His words of praise drive you mad, your hips bucking and gyrating in hopes of helping to reach your orgasm.</p><p>"Come on, baby. Don't wanna be late for your lil date, right?" He knows what to say and when to, that mischievous glint in his eyes is a tell-all. Keishin pulls your thighs from his shoulders and moves to stand in front of you, his chapped lips dancing along your neck to leave soft nips and kisses.</p><p>Keishin pounds his fingers against that spot in your throbbing cunt, every pound of his hand against you causes his palms to grind your soft clit, "I'm... oh, fuck, I'm cumming-" Keishin covers your mouth just in time, a muffled wail tearing from your throat just as he tears the most lively orgasm from you. His fingers do not stop, not even when your walls contract and flutter around his fingers, the force of those two digits abusing your needy pussy is enough to double your already lung-burning climax.</p><p>"Fuck, babe," His words falter at the sight of your thighs squeezing together around his fingers before thrusting open to let out a waterfall of squirt, the clear liquid splashing against his forearm and onto the floor, "Holy <em>shit</em>." He exclaims with wide eyes, watching your cunt spit up a few more drops before going quiet. The squelching noise of his fingers impaling you die down along with the brutal pace he set for fucking you, his palm retracts from between your shaking thighs.</p><p>You watch him fix his pants, pulling up the zipper and adjusting his belt with a cigarette square between his lips, "Hold on," He murmurs before leaving the room, returning within a matter of seconds holding a clean, slightly dampened washcloth. Keishin has always been gentle and attentive towards you, far more than your fiance could ever offer.</p><p>The man wipes the soft cloth along your thighs, teasingly grinding it against your clit just to see your pretty thighs shake and your lips part to exclaim a protest. Keishin cleans his hands right after before tossing aside the rag, "Mm, c'mere..." He hums with that shit-eating smirk of his, the cigarette between his teeth still fresh, "You alright, babe?" His hands knead the tender skin of your thighs, fixing your skirt in the process.</p><p>"Mhm," Your hands feel through his hair as you inhale the masculine cologne stuck to his shirt, an odor that provides you such comfort whenever you get to inhale it, "I don't wanna go on that stupid date... I can't do it anymore." You say against the nape of his neck, his hands briefly leave you in favor of lighting the cigarette he had been biting on, the smell of smoke tainting your nostrils.</p><p>"I know," Keishin takes your hand a moment and blows the smoke away from your face, "But you gotta, you can come back right after and we can finish that movie you liked." You follow Ukai out of the back room and into the shop, smoothing over your work uniform in the process. You look at the time on your phone with a frown, you had to meet your fiance at some fancy diner because he wants to make a good impression on his new boss. He figured you could tag along, much to your dismay.</p><p>You pout at your lover when he plops down in his seat behind the counter, "Keishin..." The main averts his gaze from the ashtray he had just tapped his cigarette against to stare at you, "My kiss?" You make sure to give him that puckered expression he always asks you to do for him, this time is no different, the grumpy man practically scurrying to grab your hips.</p><p>Keishin gives you the softest kiss imaginable, just barely kissing you, "My pretty girl..." He coos before giving you another ghostly kiss to the lips, he is such a softie when it comes to you, it has been this way since you two first met a few months ago. Though, this sinful affair did not start until recently, less than a month ago to be exact.</p><p>You would steal shy glances at him when he worked, always politely greeting and thanking him, only a few times did you come with your fiance who looked to make you more than just miserable. Keishin would often joke when it was just you about how sour you looked around him, teasing you for settling for the bare minimum when you could have any man you please.</p><p>To be honest, he pities you, your parents pushed you to be with this man because of the name he holds. A wealthy businessman who could let you live comfortably, but from the conversations Keishin has had with you, all you want is to work for what you have. You are not a woman to take, you want to brag about your accomplishments.</p><p>"When I come by later, can you make that soup? The one that kinda smells bad but is so delicious." Keishin cannot help but to smile at the hearts in your eyes, smoothing his hand over the back of your head before pecking your forehead, "I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with you so bad..." After another long drag from his cigarette, he playfully blows it into your face before nudging his nose to yours.</p><p>"You're gonna go, I'll get tonight set up... and you're gonna come back to me tonight, okay? Maybe even sneak off during the dinner to send me something to look at." His hand places a sharp slap to your ass before, he stuffs a wrapped pastry in the front of your shirt as an excuse to feel your breast, "Go on, don't want your soon-to-be husband thinking you're in trouble."</p><p>Keishin knows exactly what to do or say to make you upset, though you know he is only teasing you, his choice of words earn him a gentle smack to the shoulder, "Keep talking like that and I won't come by tonight, crusty man." You touch his hair, ends split from bleaching it, you will have to remind yourself to tell him to trim the ends or at least take better hair of his damaged locks.</p><p>Your lover gives you one final, passionate kiss before nudging you along with his hand on your waist, "Get out of my store, crazy woman..." He mumbles, holding the door open for you, his eyes set on how your hips move when you walk in the direction of your parked car. He does not look away, not until he sees you in your vehicle and safely driving off. Keishin blows you a cheesy kiss before locking up the door again, he should have been closed up by now but the moment you set foot inside he lost all sense of time.</p><p>He begins locking up everything, making sure he secures the entrance and transfers all of today's cash into the safe he was taught to lock it in. The routine was casual, nothing different from that of any other store manager, and with how many times he has followed this same cycle every day he could do this with his eyes closed.</p><p>Keishin has no clue how he managed to end up in this secret love affair with you, it still feels surreal. He can vaguely remember when you come in the store, you and he had already developed somewhat of a friendship at that point, your eyes red with tears stuck to your cute cheeks. You had been upset over your fiance forgetting your birthday, something you had brought up numerous times during the month leading up to it.</p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, your teary eyes made you look so cute, he felt crazy for thinking such a thing while you wiped at your cheeks and babbled to him about how suffocated and lost you feel. The entire time he had you sit on the counter while he closed up the shop, letting you munch on your favorite snacks, claiming it could be his form of a gift to you.</p><p>Somewhere in the midst of it, you had ended up in his arms while he stroked your back, then your face was buried against his neck, his lips soon finding different areas of exposed skin to kiss and just nuzzle against. He still cannot remember how you had ended up in his bed, your cute little outfit you had spent all day preparing for a date that was never set torn from your body, your knees pressed to your chest and your face scrunched up as you whimpered and cried. </p><p>In short, you loved your birthday gift, Keishin had made you count every orgasm he caused you until you begged him to give you a break. By the time you both finished for the last time, your mascara was running down your cheeks and your lip gloss was smudged across your face, you could not even move without whimpering.</p><p>Though what made you shamelessly come back the next day was how he gentle he was after you both had sex, the way he massaged your back and brought you water, your fiance had never done such things with you. Most of what he did for you usually benefited him or at least was in his favor.</p><p>You had told him the only reason you are in this relationship is because of your parents and you are scared that by leaving him your parents will be cross with you, and as much as this situation is messy... Keishin just cannot let you go. He is head over heels for you; the way you kiss him, how you shiver when his cold hands touch your bare skin, your sweet moans of ecstasy. If he could, he would make you his on the spot, the only thing getting in the way is your miserable engagement that you're not sure how to escape.</p><p>Keishin hums the tune of a song that you like and often play when you visit him, his hands work to prepare the soup you had wanted for after your silly date. He knows you will come back exhausted and most likely stressed, you always have a sour mood when you come to him after any sort of interaction with the man you are tied to.</p><p>An hour or so goes by before he would hear the sound of the door opening, he had given you a spare key around two weeks ago since your visits became more frequent. His eyes look over to where the intruder would appear, your meek body trudging out from around the corner and the saddest pout he has ever seen on you.</p><p>You kick off your shoes and hang your sweat quickly, desperate to get to him as soon as possible. Keishin can see how distraught you are, setting aside the spoon he had been using to stir the soup, as well as putting out the cigarette he had been sucking on. </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong, babe?" Your figure shuffles towards him, your arms grabbing his waist and your face hiding against him, "Tch, I swear... I'm gonna kill that man one of these days." He looks down at you with a frown, putting his weight against the counter so he can better hold you. He traces the top of your head a moment before pulling you away so he can look you in the eyes, "What happened?"</p><p>Words fail you as you look at his handsome features, his sharp jawline looking kissable right about now, his bottom lip is perfect to nip on. Your hands cup his cheeks as you plant a soft kiss to his nose, "I wanna be with you," You have said this before, Ukai only smiling softly at your confession, "For real, though... I'm going to leave him, I can't stop thinking about you." </p><p>You take off your ring and toss it away, not caring where it ended up right now, "Let me be with you, please-" Your words are cut off by him pulling you into a hungry kiss, his lips easily overpowering yours in a series of suckling at your bottom lip, licking your top one, and pulling away to breathe whilst pecking along your jaw, "K-Kei... I'm serious, I want you more than anything...!" </p><p>Keishin pulls you up into his arms, you are always fascinated by the strength and fitness he manages to hide behind his miserable sweaters and sweatpants. For a man who looks like he does not take care of himself, he is definitely a surprise when he does these sorts of things without batting an eye. Your body is placed on the counter right beside the stove, "Don't have to tell me twice, pretty girl..." He mumbles against your neck before biting at the tender skin, "I'll take care of you, make sure you know how much I love you."</p><p>"He said I was showing too much skin," You complain with what looks to be a scowl, "Meanwhile the woman who accompanied his boss was all over the place, I hate him." Your thighs are pulled apart to expose your pretty panties, the hem of your skirt is hiked up around your hips, giving the man complete access to you.</p><p>"In my opinion," He groans while getting down on his knees, your thighs are held over his shoulders and his face is leveled with your clothed cunt, "You're not showing enough skin." Open-mouthed kissed are pressed along your inner-thighs, every so often he will teasingly meet your gaze and purposely bite into the flesh, holding it a moment until your whining before letting the abused flesh go.</p><p>Every breath he takes fans against your folds, an evident damp spot becoming larger the more he teases you, "I'm gonna fuck you, then we're gonna have dinner and find a time in the morning to go get your things... gonna make sure he knows who's pussy this belongs to." He makes sure to draw circles against your clit as he says those final words, smirking when your thighs instinctively bounce against the friction, "Alright?"</p><p>"Y-Yes... please, Kei." He presses one last kiss against a bite mark he placed, the skin already purpling a bit and forming into a bruise, "Please..." Your soft whispered begs to push him to ease up on the teasing surprisingly work, usually, he likes to get you to the point of crying before he actually touches you. His thumb hooks around the crotch of your panties, tugging the material to the side to reveal your wet pussy.</p><p>"Shit," His eyes trace your folds, how your little hole clenches around absolutely nothing, almost as if it is beckoning him to fill it up, "C'mere, baby, let's hear those pretty sounds you like to make." With that, his mouth is giving your cunt wet kisses, the taste on his tongue from your soaked folds only encourages him to press his lips even more against you. </p><p>While his tongue works you open, the tip lapping and poking at your clit furiously, his hands keep a strong grip on your perfect thighs, "Kei," You whine when his tongue teases your entrance, suckling every drop of your juices until there is nothing left to swallow, "Please, I want more..." He gives you exactly what you ask for, with one hand still on your left thigh, his right hand comes down between your legs.</p><p>His middle and ring finger rub between your lips, gathering your leaking juices onto the tips of his fingers, your hips jerk forward every now and again when his tongue swipes over your needy clit. Keishin eventually pushes the tips of his digits into your waiting hole, your pussy practically sucking in his fingers with how desperate you are to feel pleasure. The slightest movement from his long fingers has you squirming, cunt swallowing every inch it can take until his knuckles are firm against your skin.</p><p>Keishin holds his fingers like this for a few seconds, tongue still flicking and gliding across your clitoris in rhythmic strokes, "You taste so good, baby," He praises while slowly pulling out his fingers until the tip, then pushing them back in at an even slower pace, "You want me to fuck your little cunt?"</p><p>"Y-Yes! I want you to fuck me!" Keishin can hear it in your voice how much you want him, the way it slightly squeaks when you choke out an answer, how quick you are to answer as to not keep him waiting, "I want your dick... daddy." You sheepishly use the name, it is not often you say it but somehow it just feels so <em>right</em> in the moment.</p><p>Your lover gives you wide eyes at the title, though it is anything but disgust written on his face. In fact, the erotic name has him wanting nothing more than to ravage your body beneath him. His eyes falter a bit when the sudden realization that he had not turned off the stove hits him, "Fuck," He growls while pulling your legs from his shoulder in haste, "Sorry, doll." He says while holding your thigh, his other hand reaching out to turn off the stove, his eyes looking with relief that the soup was not ruined due to his neglect.</p><p>When he looks back to you, he can finally see how disheveled you are. The straps of the dress you wore hanging from your shoulders, he can just barely see the start of your bra. His eyes then see the bruising hickeys on your thighs and chest, a devilish smirk pulling at the corners of his lips, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." You smugly say with a haughty grin, crossing your legs even though you are more than ready to resume your previous scenario.</p><p>He ignores your attitude, favoring in lighting up a new cigarette and taking a deep puff of the toxic smoke, "Mm, I'll keep that in mind..." He gives you a once over before coming to stand between your legs, you willingly parting your thighs to welcome him close to you. Keishin blows the smoke right into your face, laughing at your twisted expression when you seem irritated, "Don't give me that look if you want me to finish the job..."</p><p>With that, he is crouching down between your legs again, smacking your inner thigh to signal you to widen your legs to accommodate him. He takes another inhale from the cigarette and adjusts your panties out of the way again, "Where were we..." He murmurs before digging in, the hand that is not clutching his cigarette has found its way back to your leaking hole. His two fingers once again seeking refuge inside of you, set on a steady pace of pumping your gummy walls, "You like that, dirty girl?" He says against you, the vibrations of his voice feel like electricity through your body.</p><p>Again he pulls away to take a drag from the cigarette, he briefly lifts himself up, pulling your face close enough. His fingers pry open your jaw where he blows the smoke into your mouth with a shit-eating grin, watching the way your eyes water slightly from the smoke burning your eyes, "K-Keishin, you're such a jerk..." You cough when he lets you go, shoving at his head to get him between your legs again, "Just eat me out for fucks sakes!"</p><p>"Your wish is my command, princess." He chuckles while puffing out another cloud of smoke to the side, his face going between your legs to continue suckling and nipping at your tight cunt. His tongue is like a snake, slithering its way around your pussy, pressing against your folds, tickling your clit, thrusting into your hole. His one hand has a nice grip on your thigh, holding it comfortably over his shoulder while his other hand rests on your thigh with the cigarette in between two fingers.</p><p>"Fuck... please, Kei~" Your moans are music to his ears whenever he hears it, a sign that he is doing things just the way he likes it. A sharp slap sounds, his palm smacking your thigh playfully whenever your hips thrust against his mouth, "Right there, oh... <em>fuuuck~!</em>" The chuckle he lets out vibrates against your clit causing your hips to spasm and jerk, "Stop... stop teasing-" Another sharp slap to the thigh.</p><p>The two of you are so distracted, Keishin focused on pleasuring his perfect girl and you on cumming, that you fail to notice his cigarette burning itself out. Ash falls from the tip and onto your thigh, you hardly notice until a particularly hot and still lit clump hits your skin. A burning sensation has you yelping and you shove his face away, confused as to what the pain is. When your eyes catch sight of the gray, you are quick to shove it off of you, the ash smearing against your skin but leaving behind a very evident red mark. The skin raw and peeled back from being burned.</p><p>Keishin hisses and places the cigarette in the ashtray nearby, "Shit! I should've paid attention, damn addiction..." He growls at his own negligence, going to find a cloth of some kind to soak in cold water and put on you. That is until you grab his hand and pull him back with this crazed look to your eyes, he is shocked to see you so calm, so... hungry. </p><p>You wordlessly work his belt open, "Would it be weird if I said that really turned me on?" Your words are breathless, quick and in sync with how your frantic fingers work to free him of his pesky bottoms. Your word has him in the loop a moment, trying to make sense of your confession, "Don't look at that and make me feel weird..."</p><p>He grabs ahold of your chin and tilts your head to look up at him, "Oh, no... I'm not judging," He huskily replies and drags his hand down the thigh he had accidentally burned, his thumb finding the throbbing pink ring of burned flesh. He presses down against the wound and watches you whine and move around to free yourself of the burning, the oils from his fingers making your wound react unhappily.</p><p>"D-Daddy... mm-" Your lover forces you into a kiss as he bucks his hips against your slightly uncovered cunt, your juices gathering against the crotch of his jeans. With you distracted by the feeling of his tongue fucking your throat, his sneaky fingers grab the still-burning cigarette and bring it to your other thigh. You feel that stinging again as the heat approaches your unsuspecting skin, eventually, the lit end comes into contact with your thigh and you cry against his mouth as he makes sure to really dig the burning stick against your poor skin.</p><p>You feel dirty for having such a sadistic act make you this needy, your legs spreading wider for him to fit between, eyes downcasting to look at the much larger wound he left behind, "Filthy girl... you like that? Look at your stupid cunt," His fingers slap your sensitive clit, hips jerking as you cry out again in protest, "What's that? I couldn't hear you, baby... if you want me to stop, you have to speak loud and clear."</p><p>Another sharp slap to your cunt, the pain is electric and sends a shockwave up your spine, body contorting to get away from his abusive hands. Keishin brings the ruined cigarette up to his lips and takes a drag, holding it between his lips so he can get his pants full off. The removal of his boxers and jeans reveals his hard, thick cock. You can practically feel it take you, you always fantasize about the way he fucked you the first time. </p><p>His hands were rough and calloused, from what you can remember, and the way he treated you like glass when he laid you in bed was heavenly. He held you like fragile cargo, never once making you worry or feel uncomfy. Keishin gave you everything you could want and more, a night with him had you whipped, desperate for just another day with him</p><p>Keishin hooks your one leg over his arm, the back of your knee against the crook of his elbow, "C'mere, pretty girl... let me see." His hands spread you wide open, eyes staring right at your parted lips where grool drips from your aching cunt, "That's right, baby... daddy is gonna make your little cunt feel good." Pulling the cigarette from between his lips, he blows the smoke to the side before tapping some of the excess ash onto your thigh, grinning at your shaking, "You like that? Imagine what people would think if they knew you liked your boyfriend burning you with his cigarettes." </p><p>You know his words are meant to be sexy, to make your cunt throb, but the mere sound of him calling himself your boyfriend has your chest swelling, "Daddy, fuck me, please... I wanna feel your cock inside of me while you ruin my thighs." The burning desire to be his complete slut, to submit to him while he takes you, the feeling does not subside. Not when he looks at you like this, his eyes hooded while he fists his dick a few times, lining the tip with your awaiting entrance.</p><p>"Are you r-"</p><p>"Just fuck me already!" You whine, almost on cue with how he rubs his dying cigarette loosely along the skin of your thigh, not even batting an eye when you choke out a sob from how he slaps the burns he leaves behind, "D-Daddy, I'm sorry... please, I want you so bad... please- <em><strong>ah~!</strong></em><em>" </em></p><p>Keishin pushes his engorged dick inside of you in one solid stroke, he hardly even reacts to the feeling of your hot gummy walls swallowing his cock whole. Ukai effortlessly lights another cigarette while he gives you the brief chance to adjust to his intruding length, "Since you wanna raise your voice..." He pushes the lit match deep against your inner thigh, the hidden sadistic nature within him smiling at how your eyes roll back and hips grind against his cock when he does so.</p><p>"D-Daddy, you're so big..." Keishin gives you a few slow strokes, not smoking from the lit cigarette as he has had plenty today. He figures he can spare one to accommodate your peculiar kink, not even minding as it is not him who is getting hurt. Another burn is placed on your thigh, the burning paper sticking to your raw flesh, the air, and heat in combination making the wound hurt and throb far more than it should.</p><p>"Gonna make you cum, you hear me? Then we can go show that fiance of yours how you need to be fucked," Keishin's hips set a rough face too soon, the sloshing of your liquids making for a lewd squelching sound in the kitchen, "Maybe if we can show him how you like to have my cock raw, hands squeezing these pretty little mark on your thighs... maybe he can satisfy you the way I can, yeah?"</p><p>Your eyes roll back, his cock giving your needy insides long, sudden thrusts that allow you to feel every single inch he offers, "N-No," You wail just as he puts another burn, this time closer to your hip, "I don't want him to touch me, I want you... only daddy's cock can make me cream so much, I wanna cum for you like a g-g-good..." You lose track of your rambling when his free hand comes down to pet your soft clit, "Mm, you make me feel so good~!" </p><p>Keishin only laughs at your pathetic position, your thighs spread wide open to let him rail you against his kitchen counter, he can see a clear buddle of your juices pooling beneath your ass on the counter. The noises of your pussy milking him, your breasts bouncing within the confinements of your top. Though most importantly is your fucked out expression, despite having not cum yet, and those tender pieces of raw skin on your thighs from you encouraging his wicked abuse.</p><p>His cock is relentless with every thrust, not caring how your legs burn from being held open in this awkward position, "That's it, baby, take it like you're fucking suppose to... you wanna cum, right?"</p><p>"Yes... <em><strong>yes!</strong>"</em> You practically yell, the pads of his fingers just barely touch your twitching clit, grazing over the sensitive bud but never quite touching it. The feeling is absolute torture but in the right way, he knows what he is doing and he more than just knows how to get you cumming for him.</p><p>Your lover is attentive to the way he fucks you, making sure you feel every bit of it without failure, "You close, baby? I wanna see your cute cunt gush around my dick, princess." Keishin can feel you tightening around him, a clear sign of you nearing your end. You can hardly speak, mumbling a pathetic <em>yes</em> despite being absolutely dumbfounded with everything you are feeling.</p><p>The cigarette is brought down to your thigh one last time, he presses it hard against your soft flesh and watches more tears fall from your cheeks as you babble nonsense to him about how good his cock feels, how much you love him. If it were not for the fact you two are committing such a sadistically sinful form of sex, he would find your love confession endearing.</p><p>Within minutes, the knot in your ever turning stomach begins to twist in ways you have never felt it twist, your guts jumping with how he makes sure to press his fingers both against your clit but also the fresh wounds on your thighs, "Can't believe my princess is cumming because I burned her," Keishin growls into your ear whilst nipping the soft flesh of your earlobe, panting heavily like a rabid beast.</p><p>He can feel his own end coming, making him all the more desperate to get you to cum, his fingers move with speed as he rapidly strokes your clitoris. He can feel your cunt twitching, throbbing for release and when his eyes move to watch your lashes flutter, he can tell you are right on the edge.</p><p>"Cum for me, baby... cream on daddy's cock, be a good- <em>fuck</em>." Ukai does not even need to finish his sentence before your entire body is jumping in place, he has never heard you cry so loudly, the moan shrieking from the back of your throat as your hands latch onto his shoulders. Keishin can feel your nails digging crescent shape scratches into his shoulders, he can more than obviously see he is causing you severe overstimulation with the way he is fucking your gushing pussy.</p><p>"D-Daddy, fuck... oh, god... fuck-" </p><p>All at once, he pulls out of you, jerking his dick a few times before what he has been waiting for comes shooting out in strings of thick, white cum. Your eyes are closed when he soils you with his ejaculation, the milky white substance staining your ruined dress and wounded thighs. The cum on your burns making them sting all the more, "Fuck, you look so good..." His voice is raspy, strained with how he is trying to come down from his intense high.</p><p>If it were not for the fact he was the one who caused you to look so fucked out, like a cheap whore, Keishin could have easily mistaken you for dead with how disheveled you appear, "Kei," You whisper, hand moving between your thighs to rub his cum into your skin, "I wanna be your whore."</p><p>"Baby, you're gonna be more than just my whore," He laughs at you from where he stands, retrieving a wet cloth from the kitchen cabinet and applying the cold and soaked fabric to your thigh, "Shit... hopefully they won't scar." He focuses on your thighs, unaware to your grabby fingers reaching for his softening cock.</p><p>"I want round two, <em>daddy</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>